


What are we?

by BellaImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaImpala67/pseuds/BellaImpala67
Summary: You've been a hunter for a while, working with Dean and Sam. You've even been staying in the bunker for the past year or so. Dean and Sam have told you stories about John. But, now he's back, somehow. And you've been working with him. But, the tension is driving you crazy!
Relationships: John Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

So, you and the Winchester boys have been hunting together for some time now. And you've even been living in the bunker for about a year. It's been great, having your own room, having a routine, and to be honest...having a family again. Sam and Dean told you all about their parents, specifically about John, their dad. Showed you some pictures, told you some stories, even let you thumb through his precious journal.

Then, somehow, John was back....from the dead...after over a decade! And he hadn't aged a day! So now, he and his boys looked more like brothers than father and sons. And as good as he looked in those old photographs, they didn't do the man justice.

One day there was a rumble, a shaking, a flash, and suddenly there was John Winchester. He was standing there in the middle of the war room. Everyone involved looked confused but happy, yourself included.

Now, it's been a few months and everyone has found themselves a good routine. You all work well together, but there's a new tension. And you can't help but wonder....why does John seem to get more... grouchy when ever you and Dean play flirt?

You've been on hunts with just John, working as partners. And when you're alone, there's a great friendship, but you can't help but feel like there's something...more. But, damn it, why does he treat you like the boys when you're all together. Always bossing you around!!

One day, you and John are on a supply run, one you asked him along on, because by God you were going to get some GOD DAMN answers!!!

Some Jason Aldean playing on the radio of your SUV, John in the passenger seat. You keep looking over at John, admiring his profile and his pure masculinity.  
He's nodding his head and tapping his foot to a particularly catchy, even somewhat sexually driven song.

"John, I need to ask you something."

"What's that darlin?" He answers, without making eye contact.

"What....are we? I mean....what is it that you want from me?"

John stops for a moment, turning to look at you. He knows that this moment was going to come eventually, he's felt it.

"What...what do ya mean y/n?"

Oh come on! He can't possibly be this thick!!!

"Well...how many times have you and I hunted together, just you and me?" You ask, going on to say, "How many times have we played, ya know, a couple? Or partners, to get in to a place, a hotel, even that theme park that one time? Or that one spa? What exactly are we? You can't deny that you've.... felt what I've felt."

John was quiet for a moment...then "Well sweetheart, a lot of those I HAD to act like your lover, you know how it goes."

So there it is, John Winchester's answer to every time you tried to get close. 

"God DAMNIT John! You can not tell me that this is just us working together! How many times have you kissed me? How many times have you pulled me in to your arms on a dance floor, held me close and REALLY felt the music?! But, then you turn around and treat me so coldly when your sons are around! And ANY time that Dean and I play flirt or even seem to get close, you either get all grouchy or find a way to separate us! I don't get it!"

John sat there, looking uncomfortable, as usual any time you brought up any type of emotional subject.

"Ya know, Dean... he's told me a time or two that he likes you y/n. Maybe....maybe I've been too protective of you all."

"Fine! If that's what you want John."

Driving down in to the underground garage of the bunker, you blurt out something that you KNOW will get a reaction.  
You park your SUV, cut the engine, and step out, slamming the door. You look over at John and say, "Then I'll start seeing Dean, in fact I think I'll go to his room tonight! I've heard from a few girls in town that he's quite the lover. It HAS been a while for me, I could use a good fuck!"

Walking away toward the door, John grabs your arm, swinging you around to face him.

"The hell you will! I love my son but he has a real love em and leave em reputation....and...damn it y/n..I do want you. I can't stand it every time you and Dean flirt, every time you flirt with the guys on a case to get info."

He pulls you close, wrapping his strong arms around you. Your faces just centimeters apart, you can smell his cologne and that musk that he carries on him naturally. Your heart begins to race, and... you feel that same pooling in your lower belly that you get when you think about him when you're alone in your room.

"What are you doing John?" You say at barely a whisper.

"I think you know y/n, I think you've caught on to what's going on here." Leaning closer, so his lips are brushing yours..."And I think you like it, just as much as I do."

You reached up and pulled him in, crushing your lips to his. For a moment you both froze, then the fire works inside you both exploded. In that moment you felt all of those stolen looks, those quick brushes against each other, those flirty moments on hunts were building to THIS MOMENT.

John pulled you in even closer, tilted his head and explored your mouth with his tongue. While pressing his hips against yours. You could feel his arousal, already, and goodness this man was big! 

You pulled back, breaking the kiss, to look up in to John's eyes. Searching for confirmation that what you were doing was real, was right, that he really wanted it. The look you saw in his eyes, that lust, that pure desire and appreciation for you, was unmistakable.

"John, we can't do this here, not in the garage, not our first time."

"Baby girl, if you think we can sneak up to my room, I'll follow your lead."

Heading up the stairs, through the corridors, dropping off the supplies in the kitchen, you finally make it to John's room. Which he thankfully chose away from the others. 

The moment he shut the door, he was on you. His hands in your y/h/c hair, pulling it back to gain him access to your neck. His arms banded around you, his teeth and lips on the most sensitive spots of your neck had you breathing heavy and you could feel yourself getting wet, even more wet than in the garage.

"Tell me what you like darlin, tell me what gets you off." John's voice a low growl against your neck just below your ear. His hands on your ass, then up to your hips. One strong hand staying on your hip, the other sliding up to your left breast. He gently squeezed, massaged and teased it through the fabric of your t-shirt.

"I...I..I like to be.... dominated. I like it rough."

John groaned, deep and gutteral, then pulled your shirt up and over your head, quick and rough. Stepping back he looked down in to your eyes, his hazel eyes going dark, "Is that so?"

You nod, putting on a bit of an innocent girl look.  
"Yes sir, I like to be told what to do. Please....Mr.Winchester, I've been SO naughty, punish me.'

John threw his head back and laughed out loud, then looked down at you with an almost sinister expression.  
"Oh little girl, you have NO idea what you're asking of me....but I think I can get in to it."

Little did you know...this was John Winchester's favorite game!


	2. Playing games with Mr. Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've FINALLY gotten John Winchester right where you want him....but it's him that's going to be putting YOU where he wants you.

John started walking in circles around you, looking you over. Looking you up and down, licking his lips.

"So what is it you want darlin? You want me to take you? Spank you?" Stopping behind you, leaning in so his lips are right at your ear, his voice a low rumble. "You want me to be the....older dad of your friend? Is that what we're doin? You wanna be that sweet school girl? Have me.... corrupt you? Have me...(John kissed you neck and nibbled your ear) see just how naughty of a girl you can be?"

You were quivering, and so damn wet you were sure your jeans were soaked through. John reached a hand around to the front of your jeans, down to the crotch of your pants. "Mmmm, damn baby girl, your hot and wet for me ain't ya? You're just sopping, you want this don't ya?" And he pressed himself against your ass, he was hard and ready. You whimpered and laid your head back against his chest, closing your eyes and biting your bottom lip. 

"You like that babygirl? You want that dick don't you? Don't worry, you'll get it, good and hard, but first...(John slid a hand around you, palming your breast. He pinched your nipple and rolled it between his fingers.)...first I'm gonna tease your sweet little body, you're gonna beg me to fuck you. You're gonna know just how frustrating it's been for me these past few months, watching you flirt with my son, watching you smile and laugh and flirt with random guys on hunts. How badly I've wanted to drag you in here, rip your fucking clothes off and take you like the naughty girl you are."

John stepped back, letting go of you completely. You damn near dropped to the floor, your knees are so weak at this point. He sat down on his bed, behind you, kicked off his boots and pulled off his tshirt. "Take your jeans off darlin. Then turn around." You take off your jeans, throwing them in a corner, and turn around to face him.

He looks you up and down, licking his lips and smiling. "Damn baby girl, I knew you had curves under those hunter clothes, since we've done the dance club thing. But...I couldn't have guessed it was this delicious lookin. Get over here, lay across my knees, put your ass in the air." 

You feel your knees wobble a little as you walk over to him. He pats his lap, and you lean down and lay across his knees. You feel his calloused hand on your ass, rubbing circles. "How many times have we worked hunts together y/n?"

You're so wet, your nipples are hard, and you want John to fuck you so bad you're shaking. And you KNOW he's about to spank you, something you love.

"9 times"

"9 times...what?"

"9 times...sir"

"Mmm, good girl" he continues to rub circles on your ass, squeezing every few circles. "And of those 9, how many times have we pretended to be lovers?"

"6 times...Mr.Winchester...sir"

"6 times, 6 times I've held you against me. You've ground up against me on a dance floor. Hell, you've been on the other side of a little curtain in a massage room, naked, on a table. They pulled that curtain back and I could see you over there, warm, comfortable, and bare ass naked. And I could NOT relax because..(he leaned down and whispered in your ear)..y/n..you had me hard as a fucking rock. I had to tuck back when I turned over so I wouldn't make that little massage therapist uncomfortable."

Then you felt a sharp pain, as he brought a big hand down on your ass cheek. You cry out, and he put a hand over your mouth. "Now baby girl you gotta try to be quiet. We don't want my boys to hear us."

Then he reached down, between your legs, to that sweet spot that makes you shake. And began to massage that spot, while every few seconds he smacks you HARD on the ass. "Naughty naughty girl, threatening to fuck my son, just to get my attention. I know what you were doin."

"Please Mr. Winchester, I just wanted you to take me. I wasn't really going to fuck Dean. I just wanted your attention, I just wanted you to fuck me. Please sir." 

You were squirming, shaking "Please, you have me so close. Take me, please take me"

He slid your panties down, to get better access. Then reached up and unsnapped your bra and slid it off of you.

"Uh-uh y/n, you don't get to come just yet." Then he lifted you off his lap and dropped you on the bed, face down. You heard his pants hit the floor, then you see his boxers fly across the room. 

"Y/n, what do you want first? My dick, or my tongue?"

"You tongue sir, please, your tongue."

His strong hands grasped your hips and in one fluid motion flipped you on to your back. Your knees at the edge of the bed, feet in the floor.

"Alright baby girl" and he dropped to his knees, pushed your knees apart, looking up at you, a lust filled and hungry look in his eyes. He kissed his way up your inner thighs, biting and sucking, leaving his mark on you. Marking you as HIS. 

He looked up at you, and slid his tongue up through your folds. From your entrance all the way to you clit, slow and precise. "Mmm, damn girl your are delicious. I'm taking my time here, I'm gonna get my fill of this pussy."

His tongue was like magic! And by God he knows what the fuck he is doing! He works his tongue like he's trying to eat an ice cream cone, and every few swipes he sucks on your clit, while flicking it with his tongue. Your legs are shaking, your hips are popping up off the bed, he grips your hips and slams them back down to the bed. 

"John...I'm close...please please let me cum! Please sir!"

"Mmhmm" is all you hear from him. That's all the confirmation and permission you need. 

You feel your orgasm rip through you, you grip the back of his head and scream his name at the top of your lungs.

As you come down from that high, you see John kneeling at your knees just watching you. A smile on his face, "Damn darlin, you are beautiful. But when you cum... you're breath taking."

He stands up, pulling you to your feet. Holds you close and kisses you deep, and you can taste yourself on his mouth. He slowly lays you back down on the bed, this time your head is on the pillow. 

He sat down on the bed running his hands over your naked body. Reveling in the beauty of you. You always had a bit of a self conscious issue. You started to look away, blushing, and uncomfortable.  
"What's going through your mind baby girl? What's wrong?"

"I...I just don't like the lights being on when I have sex."

"Why? You're sexy as hell y/n, your curves, your perfect skin, and those gorgeous y/c/e eyes. Not to mention your silky y/c/h hair. I have wanted you since the day I set eyes on you. I just didn't think you'd want an old man like me."

You sit up, put a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes, "John, I've wanted you too. I just couldn't figure out what was going on here, between us."

He leaned in and kissed you, gently at first, then the passion took over again. He pushed you back on the bed, covering your body with his own. He pulled your knee up, wrapping your leg around his hips. He looked down into your eyes, and slowly began to push himself into you. You had NEVER had anyone this big. 

"Y/n, do you still want it rough? Or can I make love to you first, and we'll fuck rough later?"

You smile up at him, touching his face, "Yes John, please make love to me."

And he slid home, and gave you a moment to adjust to his size, kissed you deep and slow.

Then, he began to move, slow and deep. He began to pick up the pace, snapping his hips, biting your neck.  
"Y/n, you are so damn tight baby girl, I feel like a teenager. I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

You were reveling in the feel of him, his body on yours, his hands on your body, and the feel of his very large dick deep inside of you. Your orgasm building, and building, and building.

"John, I'm close too. Cum with me! Please John, I'm so close."

Your orgasm exploded! You saw lights behind your eyelids! Arching your back and screaming his name again! Seconds later he gripped your hip and the back of your neck HARD and snapped his hips one last time. He roared your name! You felt him release, deep inside of you. 

John collapsed against you, holding himself up by own elbow. His forehead against yours, the both of you breathing hard. John kissed you, slow, gentle and deep.

"Y/n...we aren't done just yet. But right now, I'm gonna hold you, and we're gonna take a little nap."

John held you, and just as you both were about to fall asleep....you heard...

"Damn it dad, you couldn't have waited until Sam and me were gone?!"


	3. Round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had your first sexual encounter with John, now let's see how he proceeds.

Hearing Dean scold the two of you from down the hall broke some tension that you didn't realize was still in the air between you and John. So, now his boys know that you two have crossed a threshold in your relationship. You've had sex, very loud sex.

You both drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms. It was comforting to be held by a man like John Winchester, especially after he had satisfied you so thoroughly. Your body was sore, but satiated.

It had to have been hours later, you woke to John teasing your body. Nothing perverted, just a gentle brushing of his finger tips on your stomach and thighs. You woke with a quiet, and slightly needy moan. Opening your eyes you saw John, leaning on an elbow, admiring your body as he touched you.

"Keep that up and I might just jump you Winchester."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that....but I thought you said you like to be dominated." He said as he held your throat gently but firm, in his hand. 

You gasp, not in fear, but in surprise and desire, seeing that look of need in his eyes. 

He pulled you up by your throat, the other hand exploring your breasts. You didn't want to like it at first, because you were sure it was too much like those books you used to read about women being tied up and tied down. But with John, it was so hot. And truth be told, you had never actually done anything like this before. His hand drifted down your body....finding it's way between your legs. "Oh darlin, you're already wet for me." He said in a rumbled voice, with that wicked grin on his face. "Now, what should I do here? Do I fuck your sweet tight pussy with my fingers? Or do you want this hard cock?" And he grabbed your hand and put it on him. He was already hard and ready for you. You whimpered, anticipation was all part of the game. "Touch me sweetheart, show me just how much you want this." As you began to stroke him, he moaned, low and gutteral, his eyes rolling back and closing. "Y/n your hands are like silk. But damnit girl you know what you're doing. I'm not gonna last too long if you keep that up. Now....mmmmm....get on your knees." You jumped up and knelt on the bed. "No sweetheart, on your knees, on the floor. Let's see how skilled that pretty mouth is too."

You dropped to your knees, excited to be able to pleasure John like he had pleasured you. Even though, to be honest, you had never really liked giving oral before. But, with John, it was different. 

He stood before you, looking down into your eyes, you looked up at his face, and ran your tongue across your top lip. "Oh damn girl, you DO want to suck my dick don't you?"

You nodded, biting your bottom lip. He stepped closer, his hard and impressive member just inches from your face. You reached up with a tentative hand and began to stroke him, looking up into his beautiful face. His eyes closed and and he gave you and appreciative moan. When you leaned forward and began to take him into your mouth, his eyes popped open and he gasped a little. 

He bit his bottom lip and moaned at the feeling of your tongue skidding down the bottom of his now aching cock. You couldn't get him all the way into your mouth, even when you tried to take him down your throat. His girth was too much and you choked.  
"Careful baby, we don't want you gagging."

You worked the rest of his shaft with your hand as you used your talented mouth to pleasure him. He put a hand on the back of your head, gripping your hair. Not to force you, but to show his dominance. "Touch yourself baby, I want you enjoying this too."

You reached down with your free hand and began to tease your now wetter pussy. Circling your clit with your fingers, making yourself moan. The vibration of your moans being felt on John's cock. "Oh damn honey, I'm gonna have to stop you, or I'll bust in your mouth." 

He pulled you up by your arm and your hair. Kissed you deep and passionately, then bend you over the bed. John had wanted this for a while, and was going to take his time.

"Damn baby, do you know how many hunts we've been on where I've had to go back to my room and jerk off? How many times I've seen you walking around this bunker, in just your little pajama pants and tank top and wanted to bend you over the kitchen counter and fuck you until you screamed my name?" John smacked your ass hard, then rubbed the spot where a welt was now forming. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now y/n, good and hard like I know we both want. Tell me you want that, baby tell me you me to fuck you." He slid his hand up your back to the back of your head, gripping your hair. "Tell me sweetheart, is this what you want?"

Quivering with want, "Y.yes John, that's exactly what I want. I've wanted you so bad, for months, it's WHY I walked around here in my little PJs. I wanted you to grab me and fuck me. Please John.... please big daddy, fuck me!"

"That's all I needed to hear."

In one motion John slammed his hard cock into you! You gasped and cried out in both pleasure and a little bit of delicious pain. After all, his is the biggest cock you've ever had. 

John took you, hard, but slow....at first. You moaned, gasped and cried out in pleasure. Knowing full well that his boys, and likely Castiel could hear you.

John began to pick up the pace, gripping your hips, his fingers digging into you, so that you were sure you'd have bruises there tomorrow, but you liked that idea.

You felt your orgasm beginning to build. That coil began to tighten in your core. Building with each thrust of his hips, as he hit your g-spot with each and every stroke. 

His thrusts began to lose pace, and stutter a bit. You knew John was close to orgasm. "John, I'm close baby, please...please let me cum."

John rumbled "Oh I love to hear you beg baby girl, cum for me. Cum on this big dick!" He pulled your hair, hard, making you fall screaming into your orgasm, the walls of your core squeezing him. Seconds later John roared your name, and you felt him spill himself deep inside of you. 

Panting, you both collapsed onto the bed, happy and satisfied. John pulled you into his arms, spooning, his strong arms wrapped around you. You felt absolute bliss, laying in his bed, in his arms.

John nuzzled your neck, "Sweetheart, this wasn't a one time thing, right? Because, to be honest....I think I love you."

Your heart nearly exploded in joy. "This is not a one time thing John....and I love you too."

As you are drifting off to sleep in John's bed, there's a knock at the door. He kissed your shoulder, and got up from the bed, threw on sweatpants and answered the door.

You heard Castiel, "Um....John, Sam and Dean wanted me to tell you.... congratulations."

John laughed, and closed the door in the angel's face


End file.
